


Winner Takes All

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Dir en grey, Gackt (Musician) RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Toshiya is the man who loses at everything and Gackt is the ‘King of Games’, nobody believed Toshiya stood a chance against the vocalist, but Toshiya was happy to play anyway. Having fun was the point, he no longer cared if he could win.





	Winner Takes All

            “I win!” Kaoru grinned happily, as he placed the console’s controllers on Toshiya’s coffee table. The band was having a few days off and Toshiya had invited Kaoru to spend the day with him.

            “But you’ve never played the game before!” Toshiya complained. “I’ve been practicing all week.”

            “You never have any luck.” Kaoru said sympathetically.

            “I know. I can beat the computer just fine, but when it comes to a real person, I just can’t seem to win.” Toshiya sulked. “And it’s not just computer games. It’s everything. Sports, board games, even games like hide and seek.”

            “You win occasionally.” Kaoru commented.

            “I guess,” Toshiya agreed. “I beat that guy at guitar hero the other day.”

            “Oh yes. The guy with the missing finger,” Kaoru laughed. “It was hardly a fair match. Especially considering your job.”

            “I still won!” Toshiya replied, sounding proud.

            “Talking about guitar hero, can we play that now?” Kaoru asked.

            “Sure.” Toshiya agreed. Chances were that Kaoru would beat him yet again but it didn’t matter. Toshiya was used to losing and had learnt just to enjoy playing the game, regardless of the result.

 

            The next day Toshiya had been invited to go shopping with Shinya. Having nothing better to do Toshiya met up with him and they had fun wandering around the shops. They stopped for lunch in a café and joked about the other members of the band. Eventually it came time for them to go home and so they parted ways. Shopping bags in hand Toshiya headed towards his car.

            “Excuse me?” Called a woman. “Would you like your fortune told?”

            “No thank you.” Toshiya declined. He didn’t believe in that sort of stuff. He had always considered it a scam and he’d rather spend his money on more worthwhile things. If he wanted to throw his money away, he’d find some homeless guy to give it too.

            “It’s free.” The woman continued.

            “I don’t know.” Toshiya said doubtfully.

            “What harm can it do?” The woman encouraged.

            “I suppose I can check it out.” Toshiya relented. He didn’t really have anything better to do and it was free. He knew he would believe whatever was told to him but it might prove to be something good to laugh at with his friends.

            “Thank you,” The woman smiled. “My sister is very good at this. You’re in for a surprise.”

            “Ok.” Toshiya agreed politely.

 

            “Sit down Toshiya.” The woman encouraged. Unsurprised that she knew his name, as he was a celebrity, Toshiya sat down in the empty chair. Toshiya was in a small room at the back of a shop that seemed to sell tourist gifts. The room was perfectly ordinary, as was the woman in front of him. Toshiya was less than impressed. She could have least made an effort to appear mysterious and magical. Perhaps she was just some crazy fan after his autograph.

            “My name is Serena,” The woman introduced herself. “You are here to have your fortune read. Am I right?”

            “Yeah.” Toshiya agreed. The woman spoke with a foreign accent, she was most likely American, though Toshiya couldn’t say for sure.

            “Let me see your hand,” The woman encouraged. Carefully she studied the lines on Toshiya’s palm remaining quiet.

            “As I thought. It is you,” Serena said with a smile. “The cursed one.”

            “Cursed?” Toshiya asked in disbelief. “How am I cursed? There’s nothing wrong with me. In fact, if anything I’m lucky. How many people actually make it into a popular band?”

            “On the surface, maybe you are. However, you are cursed.” The woman replied.

            “How am I cursed?” Toshiya asked a little annoyed.

            “You are cursed to lose,” Serena announced. “Is it not true that no matter what game you play, you almost always lose?”

            “How did you know that! Have you been stalking me?” Toshiya demanded.

            “No. I haven’t been stalking you Toshiya. I know because I have been searching for the cursed one. To offer him, or her, words of hope.”

            “Go on then.” Toshiya said, despite himself.

            “Let me explain why you are cursed,” Serena began. “A man was born upon this earth who was just a little too perfect: A man who almost always wins at any game he plays. To correct this mistake the universe cursed you. For every one of the other man’s wins, you shall suffer a loss. Only when he fails, do you have the chance to win.”

            “I see. Some other guy stole my luck.” Toshiya said scornfully.

            “One day you will meet this man. You will end up playing the game in which he is best at and you shall win. It will be a great win, as it will be you’re only really win.” Serena announced.

            “That’s nice.” Toshiya said getting up. He’d had enough of this crazy woman.

            “It doesn’t matter if you believe me. I speak the truth. You will see it in time.” Serena called after Toshiya.

 

            A few months later Toshiya was sitting in front of a camera with the rest of the band. The show always featured two bands or solo artists and this time Dir En Grey were appearing along side Gackt.

            “Gackt is it true that you really hate to lose?” the interviewer asked.

            “It is.” Gackt replied. He was in one of his stubborn moods, where he made the interviews work hard to get information out of him.

            “But sometimes you must lose sometime?” The interviewer continued.

            “You’d think that.” Gackt agreed.

            “Well Dir En Grey has issued you a challenge.” The interviewer continued, looking a bit put out. He wasn’t used to having to carry out a conversation with no help from the person he was talking to.

            ‘We have?’ Toshiya thought. Trust Kaoru to do something like this and not inform the rest of the band.

            “You will have to face each member in turn, at a game or competition,” The interviewer explained. “Should you beat all five, you get to go home with the prize,” He paused as he waited for a reaction from Gackt, getting nothing but a blank look he was forced to continue. “Which is this lovely mug.” He announced, holding up a mug that had the shows name on it.

            “I’m going to win.” Gackt announced as he studied the mug. He didn’t even want the prize, but that wasn’t the point.

 

            “Now we are at the stage of the first challenge,” The interview announced to the camera. “This will be a test of wits and intelligence. But first we need to find out who your challenger will be. We do this by pressing The Big Red Button and the computer will do the rest.”

            “This button?” Gackt asked, pointing to a red button labelled ‘Big Red Button.’

            “That button.” The interviewer agreed.

            “You’re not supposed to press big red buttons.” Gackt announced, as he pressed The Big Red Button. A big screen flashed some random lights before Shinya’s name came up.

            “Your challenger will be Shinya!” The interviewer cried delighted. Out of everyone there, he seemed to be having the most fun.

            “You beat him Shinya!” Die announced gently pushing Shinya forward.

            Quietly confident Shinya stepped up to the podium labelled “Dir En Grey.” He was pretty good at quizzes.

 

            “And the winner is Gackt!” The interviewer announced after the quiz section. Shinya had put up a good fight but in the end Gackt had won 6-4. As the TV program progressed Gackt faced Die at an agility course, and won. Next to be defeated was Kaoru, he lost at a plastic cup stacking competition. Kyo was defeated in a tug of war. Though on that one Gackt’s extra height gave him a serious weight advantage over his competitor. Kyo hadn’t really stood a chance.

           

            “Looks like you’re the only one left,” The interviewer said turning to Toshiya. “I’m afraid you’re going to have to face Gackt at his own game.”

            “You can do it!” Die called. Though it was obvious he didn’t really believe it. How could Toshiya beat Gackt? Especially at the game of pool he was been challenged too.  Everyone knew pool was one of Gackt’s favourite games, it also happened to be Toshiya’s worst game. There was no way Toshiya was going to defeat Gackt. But games were meant to be fun. Winning wasn’t the point. The point was to have fun and Toshiya could do that. Just as long as he didn’t embarrass himself too badly.

            Gackt broke the balls, sending them flying all over the table. However none went into the pockets and so it was Toshiya’s turn. Studying the table, he noticed a shot even a monkey couldn’t miss. A yellow ball was sitting at the edge of a pocket, the white one only a centre metre away. It was perfectly lined up. Still a monkey may be better at the game than Toshiya, which is why he nervously lined up the shot. Praying the white ball wouldn’t follow he knocked the yellow one into a pocket.

            “Yes!” Toshiya cried, as he realised he had made the shot.

            “You thought you could miss?” Gackt asked, surprised at Toshiya’s delight.

            “I’m really bad at this game.” Toshiya admitted.

            “It’s still your turn,” Gackt reminded him. “You pocketed a ball.”

            “Just make it hard for him to pocket one too!” Kaoru advised knowing Toshiya needed all the help he could get. A look over the table proved that Kaoru’s advice was probably for the best. There were no easy shots.

            As the game continued Gackt confidently pocketed ball after ball. He really was talented at the game. However luck was on Toshiya’s side. Easy shot after easy shot was presented to him and he was managing to hold his own.

            As Gackt finished his turn, Toshiya looked over the table. Gackt had just pocketed his last red ball but missed the black. This left one yellow ball and the black ball on the table. Knowing that chances were that Gackt would win on his next turn, Toshiya took his shot.

            “You can do it!” Die cried delighted as the yellow ball entered a pocket. To Toshiya’s disbelief the match was ending just as it had begun. With the black and white ball perfectly in line. It was even the same hole!

            “You’ve been so lucky.” Gackt announced as Toshiya took his last shot.

            “I won!” Toshiya cried amazed. With a grin he offered his hand for Gackt to shake. It had been a good match. The look on Gackt’s face made Toshiya laugh. Gackt really was a terrible loser, trying to pretend he didn’t care but all the same looking like a sulking child.

            ‘The fortune teller was right.’ Toshiya realised. ‘I really did win one great victory. The greatest victory of all.’


End file.
